


Wendigo

by Stareena



Series: Learning the Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is 18, F/M, First Time, Sam Has a Large Cock, Saving People Hunting Things, Texting, learning the family business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for my SPN Kink Bingo Card spot: SamClaireSam keeps getting contacted by Claire for general hunting help until he receives an SOS from her, leading them into a night neither one of them will ever forget.





	Wendigo

“What’s the difference between a ghost and a poltergeist?”

“Who is this?”

“Answer the question, Sam.”

Taking his phone from his face, Sam looked at his phone for a moment before sighing, “Claire?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you hunting?”

“No, I’m writing a thesis on the difference between ghosts and poltergeists, dumbass, so what is it?”

“What is what?” Sam sat back from the table in the library, his laptop forgotten before him.

“The difference, between ghosts and poltergeists.” Claire enunciated slowly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam huffed a sigh, “Is this theoretical?”

This time it was Claire’s turn to sigh, “She said I could hunt but that if I get stuck to call for help. So this is me, being an adult and calling for help.” There was a pause. “Help.” She said unamused.

“Look, Claire… I’ll help you but only if you tell me the truth and come to me if you need help and when you need help. Okay?”

“Okay.” Claire sighed.

“Okay!?” He said more sternly.

“Okay!”

“Okay. What are the facts?”

“It’s a ghost or ghost like angry spirit. It’s pissed. It’s scratching kids, marking them up and throwing things at anyone under the age of 12.”

“Poltergeist. I’ll email you some lore.” Sam pulled his laptop forward and brought up his email, “Hey Claire, if you want, why don’t you come by the bunker, hang out for a bit, there’s plenty of information here for you to read up on if you want to do the Hogwarts version of the hunter school.”

“Thanks but no, I’m better off on my own.” The call ended with a click. Looking at his phone for a moment, Sam set it down before sending off the documents to Claire. Frowning, he wondered if he should say something to Castiel. He was … kinda like Claire’s father… or guardian… or guardian Angel. No. Claire was an adult now and a hunter, this was her choice, even if he didn’t agree with it. Still, it left him unsettled that she was hunting and most likely alone. Running his hands through his hair, he took a moment and returned to his own research, vowing to check in on her in a couple of hours.

* * *

 

“Hey Sam, quick question.”

“Claire?” Sam looked at his watch, “It’s nearly 1 am.”

“Yeah, I knew you would be up. And alone, so that’s why I’m calling you and not Dean.”

Sam fixed a bitchface on and took a steadying breath, pushing the book he was referencing away, realizing that Dean was out with Castiel on a hunt. And unless they were actively hunting, they were most likely at a bar, trying to score. Standing up, Sam picked up his forgotten plate from lunch and coffee cup and began walking them to the kitchen.

“What did you want to know?” He pasted on a fake smile.

“Are mummies real?”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?”

“Mummies, like from Egypt. They real?”

“Are you on a case?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Not that I am aware of,” He started walking again, “I suppose a witch could reanimate a corpse and make it walk. Dean and I once ran across a mummy while hunting but it turned out to be a shapeshifter that had a thing for monster movies.”

“So that’s a no then.” Sam could hear her rolling her eyes over the phone.

“Yeah. As of right now, I nor the lore have heard of true mummies as their own, independent monster.”

“ALEX! YOU BIT-“ The phone disconnected.

Sam pinched his nose bridge and went about washing his dishes.

* * *

 

**DING**

**DING**

Sam rolled over and picked up his phone.

2:22 am

**DING**

Opening the phone he had three text messages from Claire.

 **Claire** : _Are Ghouls sensitive to silver?_

 **Claire** : _Kinda need an answer here_

 **Claire** : _Silver, yes or no?!_

Typing furiously, Sam responded adding; _Do you need my help?_

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The minutes ticked by as he waited for some sort of response from her.

As he was jumping up to start dressing, he received a message.

 **Claire** : _No. Took care of it. I’m fine._

 **Sam** : _Picture. Now, Claire._ Sam waited. His phone dinged.

The photo that came was not quite what he expected. She was bruised up, a cut over her left eye and her normally blond hair has a streak of blood and mud in it, but what caught Sam’s eye was the fact that her tank top was ripped revealing one cup of her blue lacey bra.

 **Claire** : _Happy?_ ::Rolling eyes::

 **Sam** : _You safe?_

 **Claire** : _I will be._

 **Sam** : _Will you please come to the bunker?_

 **Claire** : _I’ve got things to do._

 **Sam** : _Claire_

 **Sam** : _Claire?_

 **Sam** : _Claire please?_

Sam huffed and set his phone down. Laying back on his bed, he knew he wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon but he didn’t feel like getting up either. Instead he laid in bed and thought about Claire and how to get her safely to the bunker. Later his mind began to wander to less conventional thought about the young hunter. Thoughts of that lacey bra kept filling his head and kept him wondering if that was an accident or not and kept him in a frustrated state of partially aroused most of the night. It was the first night that Sam found himself fantasizing about Claire.

* * *

 

“So… hey Sam.”

“Claire. How are you? How’s Jody?” Sam asked pouring himself a cup a coffee.

“Jody is…” Claire took a breath, “I haven’t talked with Jody in a while.”

Sam this time took a breath, “Thank you for not lying to me but you should really check in with her.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I should.”

“So…to what do I owe this phone call?” Sam sat down to his Salmon and began to eat.

“I… I think….” Sam could hear Claire pacing over the phone, most likely walking along gravel and kicking stones as she walked, “I think I need help. Like… you here help.” The timber of her voice was not her normal self. It was bothersome to him but he was used to a general sense of unease with regards to Claire and her hunting but this was something more.

“What’s going on, Claire?” Sam continued eating but grew more focused on her. There was a long pause… and not the kind he was used to with her, this was full of tension and unease. Something was wrong.

“I… um….” Her voice fluctuated with fear, “I think I’m being hunted.” Her voice lowered. Sitting up, Sam dropped his fork.

“Where are you Claire?”

“Missouri, Mark Twain National Park.”

Sam blinked, standing up.

“I was on my way to come to the bunker.” Her whispered voice waivered, “I heard about some disappearances in the area, so I thought I would check it out.”

“Cas and Dean were going to check that out on their way back.” Sam said running to his room. Putting it on speaker phone, he pulled out a bag and began packing it as he was speaking to her.

“Well, I was in the neighborhood…”

“What is it Claire?”

“I… I’m not sure. I was here, I talked with the park rangers, they told me that every nine years about five campers go missing, I found a campsite. Torn up tents, then I heard screaming…”

“Jesus Claire! That sounds like a Wendigo! Get back to your hotel if you can, right now.”

“I got turned around in the woods. I’m having trouble with my GPS but I’m trying to head back to my car.”

“Fuck!” Sam picked up his phone and bag and ran for the garage, grabbing the keys to the car he had turned into his alternative hunting vehicle, “Claire, I’m on my way. Can you text me your coordinates once you get your GPS up and running?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have anything that can make fire? Flares, anything?”

“There was a small propane tank at the campsite and I have a lighter.”

“Good girl. Do you think you can find your way back to the campsite?” Sam started the car and pulled out of the garage carefully. Once in the fresh air, he gunned it towards Missouri.

“I think so. Um… When I left the camp, I was heading West. The sun is starting to set in the West, so, head away from the sun.”

“Is there a river to follow as well, as a secondary marker?”

“Yes! The camp was nearby. I thought that was stupid as any animal would come by at night.”

Sam smiled to himself.

“Okay sweetheart, keep walking. I’m not getting off the phone with you until you’re at the camp and armed.”

“Once I get to the camp I can find my way back to my car.”

“Good.”

“Okay… I’m going to be quiet, I don’t want to bring attention to myself.” Claire whispered.

Sam hadn’t the heart to tell her that if it was a Wendigo, it already knew she was there, “Okay, I’m here though, I’m not hanging up. As long as I can hear you breathing.”

“Ok.”

The snapping of branches made his teeth ache but he kept driving, listening as hard as he could over the sound of his tired on the pavement. This was making him sick, it would be at least eight hours before he could get to her. Six if he drove like Dean. What he needed was an angel to teleport him.

‘Cas if you can hear me, Claire is in trouble and I need help saving her.’

Damnit, he had forgotten that Castiel was grace depleted and wouldn’t be able to fly. He may be able to hear prayers but wouldn’t be able to hear. Punching the wheel, Sam gritted his teeth and accelerated further, pushing the car further than he was comfortable with. He needed to get to her as fast as possible.

“Sam… I think…”

“Claire? What is it?” Sam’s heart started racing.

“Something… I think…” Her breathing started to race, “It’s here.” Sam’s face focused as he floored the accelerator putting the cell on speakerphone and placing it on the dashboard.

“Okay Claire, you can’t out run this thing, it’s fast. Take deep breaths. Think rationally. Make smart decisions right now.”

“Okay. Then I need to hang up the phone.”

“Claire…”

“I need to get you my coordinates, my phone will die if I don’t do it now. I’d rather do it and get it to you while I have a signal than keep talking. That way you can swoop in and save my dumb ass later. And I’ll owe you one.” There was a long pause and deep breath, “And I’ll kill you if you tell anyone I said that.”

“Deal.” Sam huffed. “Claire…”

“I know. Don’t die.” A long shaky breath was heard, “Mountain Lookout Motel, room 114. If I’m not there, then come find me at the coordinates. And… I’ll come back to the bunker with you Sam. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. Just… come and save me.”

“I’m on the way.”

The phone went dead. Sam bit his lip and drove on.

* * *

 

Room 114 was dark and empty, it was too much to hope for. And her cell went straight to voicemail. The coordinates he had were bringing him to a camping spot that was just ahead. Sam readjusted his pack. It was dark and this was stupid, suicidal to be in the woods, at night with a possible Wendigo hunting right now but he had to get her. If it was a Wendigo, there was a possibility that he would have taken Claire to his den to eat later. However, knowing Claire, she’d have pissed it off into killing her. He quickened his pace and swung his flashlight over the path in broader strokes. Calling out for her would do no good, it could be her answering or the monster. Flare in his other hand, Sam moved quickly while keeping his eyes moving.

Approaching the ruined campsite, his cell beeped, stating he had reached his target coordinates. Looking around for a moment, he took in the grizzly scene and recalled when he and Dean hunted the Wendigo in Blackwater, Colorado. Checking the tattered remains of the tent, he heard a scuffling behind him. Turning he lit the flare and dropped the flashlight, pulling his gun with his now free hand.

“SAMMMMMMMM!” He heard Claire’s voice faraway scream for him. His heart began to race, his eyes widening with terror.

“SAM PLEASE! SAM HELP ME! PLEASE!” She continued to scream. Sam narrowed his eyes. A thud nearby him had him turning again.

“Whoa, it’s me.” Claire held her hands up to him.

“SAM!” Claire’s voice rang out again.

“Freaky right?” Claire looked around as she whispered to him.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sam tucked the gun in the back of his pants while Claire picked up the flashlight, taking his gun free hand, they began moving quickly in the dark.

“Can you get us back to your car?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah. I set it as another way point on my GPS.” Sam kept his eyes looking around.

“Shouldn’t we ditch the flare?”

“It’s the only thing that will keep us safe. Wendigoes are pretty much close to immortality unless you burn them.” Sam kept looking around. His hand wrapping tighter around hers.

“Sam…” Claire whispered.

“I know.”

“It’s behind us.”

“The car is up ahead.” He whispered. Stopping their trek, Sam slowly turned to face the way they had come.

“I see it.” Dropping her hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys.

“Start it.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Claire’s voice was tight with emotion.

“Good,” Sam chuckled, sparing a quick look to her, “I need you to bring the car around as close as possible so I can jump in.” Looking at the dark path and the car she looked back up to Sam. “I’m trusting you to have my back, Claire.” Nodding she looked at the car and adjusted her feet, pulling the key for the car out and at the ready.

Sam hardened his features and kept his eyes on the dark before him.

“Go.”

Like a bat out of Hell, Claire ran, jumping the two logs that stood between her and the dirt lot that made up the parking for the hiking and camping area but Sam couldn’t focus on that, Sam had to trust that she would do what she had to do. Sam had to do what he had to do, which was buy her the time to distract the monster long enough to get them out of there. Which meant, be a punching bag if he had to.

The roar he heard gave him a second to prepare him for the creature that flung itself out of the darkness. Ducking a swing of its massive hand, Sam turned and stuck the flare at the creature. Shrieking in terror, the Wendigo moved quickly away, giving Sam the opportunity to start his run towards the parking lot.

Claire had the car running and was swinging the car wide, leaning over and opening the car door while Sam turned and flung the flare behind him at the Wendigo, hot in pursuit. A hiss scream was all that was heard as Sam dove in with Claire driving off. Lifting he fee, still hanging out of the car, Sam crawled the rest of the way into his car. Pulling himself up into the seat, he looked out the back window towards the darkness of the forest and the fading light of a dying flare.

Turning around in the seat, Sam closed the door and ran his hand through his hair. Looking over at Claire he started to chuckle.

“The hell man?” Claire glanced over at him. That set Sam off, making him double over in his seat. A small smile crept across Claire’s face, “What?” She started to chuckle.

“I have no idea.” He looked straight ahead, took a deep breath then looked over at Claire and broke out laughing again. This time she joined him.

“I thought you were supposed to be the moose.” She laughed.

“What?!” He laughed at her.

“You flew. I’m gonna have to call you flying moose.” She cackled.

“Yeah… not flying squirrel.” He laughed hard enough that his knees came up to his chest.

“Oh, I am starvation city.” She turned the car into a Sonic and pulled into one of the drive in ordering parking spots and turned off the car. Looking over at Sam she broke out into another fit of laughter, “Flying Moose!”

“Hey now! I saved your ass. You owe me.”

“Yeah, well, you can start with dinner, skeezer.”

“No, YOU owe ME. And stop with the skeezer stuff, am I really that old to you?”

She shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter, I like giving you a hard time.” She smiled at him for a moment before turning to look at the menu.

Smiling a confused smile, Sam looked over the menu without thinking too deeply on it. After placing their orders and Sam handed over his card, they took their food back to her hotel room to eat and rest. Walking in, Sam stumbled realizing that she had only one queen sized bed. Of course. One girl, by herself, wouldn’t need two beds. He should really go and rent a room for himself.

“Eat while it’s still hot.” She dropped the bags and drinks on the table, “I’m taking a shower. And I promise to leave you some hot water.” She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

“Claire…” Sam started but the door was already closed. Looking around the room, Sam set his bag down by the door and decided he could at least eat while he waited. Sending off a text to Dean and Castiel letting them both know that Claire was safe (since apparently he had gotten about 37 text messages from the both of them wanting to know what was going on) and that they were going to finish up with the impromptu Wendigo case they had planned to take. He was sitting and watching TV when he heard the water shut off.

Looking over at the door, Claire came out in a towel wrapped around her body and nothing else. Sam averted his eyes.

“Claire, perhaps I should get my own room.”

“Is this because I’m in a towel?” She asked.

“Well that but more because there is only one bed.”

“We’re both adults Sam.” She cocked her hip, looking bored, “You try anything I don’t want you to I’ll castrate you, how’s that?”

Smirking Sam cocked an eyebrow, “I figured it would make you uncomfortable to share a bed with me.”

“Honestly,” She rubbed her arms, her skin prickling from the cool air, her voice lowering to a softer, more vulnerable lilt, “I really don’t want to be on my own right now.”

Nodding his head solemnly, “I can understand that.”

“You tell anyone, especially Dean…” She pointed at him.

“Castration, got it.” Sam smiled briefly but nodded.

Dropping her hand she picked up something out of her bag and ran to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized was holding, Sam rested his forehead in his hand.

When Claire reemerged, Sam took his duffle into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Getting the water running, he stripped and stepped into the small stall. Rinsing the sweat and grime from his body, Sam’s slicked up hand found its way down to his harden cock. Biting his lip he slowly took himself in hand and stroked himself slowly. Shaking his head, he straightened up. This was wrong. She was so young, She was practically Castiel’s (not) daughter and Dean had really taken a shine to the young hunter as well. Not to mention she was on the other side of the thin door. Placing both of his palms on the tile of the shower stall, Sam allowed the water to run down his back as he dipped his head down. He needed to calm down and just get through this hunt and get Claire back to the bunker safely. Castiel and Dean would be back in two days and they would be thrilled seeing her again. She will be safe and he can keep his distance. This is… damn a stupid crush. He was a grown man and could control himself.

Washing his hair quickly, she got out of the shower, dried off, brushed his teeth and dressed himself in his boxer briefs and sleep pants. Before he opened the door, he opted to put on a shirt too. He didn’t often sleep in one but for tonight, he would, for Claire’s sake.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the room was dark and Claire was already in bed. Her blond hair was braided to one side of her head and she was reading something on her cell phone.

“You good?” He asked dropping his duffle bag and walking to the opposite side of the bed, plugging in his cell phone.

“Peachy, getting my ass reamed by Angel Dad and Dean.”

Sam crawled into bed next to her, a weird sensation as it had been years for him to get into bed next to someone without the intent to sleep with them.

“You call Cas, Angel Dad?” Sam picked up a bottle of water that he had left on the night stand and took a sip.

“Sometimes but I think it upsets him.” Claire looked up from her phone at him, “Are they like, together together? Or so deep in the closet they’re in Narnia? I can’t get a read on them.”

Sam spat the water out and sat coughing for a moment before he managed to catch his breath. Claire smirked.

“Do I need to start calling Dean Dad too and you Uncle Sammy?”

Sam turned and gave her a bitch face.

“Sorry I said anything.” She put the cell phone on her night stand while Sam attempted another sip of water. “Actually I’m glad that they’re not together then.”

“Why?” He capped the water.

“Got my reasons.” She shrugged and laid back.

Sam lay back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was so very awkward. He was going to have a hard time falling asleep next to her. Then he felt her roll over and look at him. Her smooth leg was against his while her foot was rubbing him. Why was she doing that?

“Claire?” He turned his head and looked at her.

“You never said anything about the picture I sent you.” She tucked her left hand under her head, propped up on her elbow.

“So it was deliberate?” He mimicked her position, rolling on his side.

“Do you get dumber as you get older?”

“You know you’re not too old to put you over my knee and spank.” Sam’s eye glinted.

Claire worried her bottom lip, her eyes searching his.

“Can you?”

Sam blinked.

“Do you have a safeword?” Sam swallowed.

“I… would rather use the, um… Stoplight method.” She blushed and looked down.

Sam instantly hardened leaving him dizzy.

“Have you ever… scened before?”

“No.” She said softly her eyes still downcast. Reaching out, he lifted her chin with two fingers.

“You ever have sex before?” He asked softly.

“Jeeze, kill the mood.” She pulled her chin away from his grip.

“Answer me, Claire.” Sam said with a bit more authority.

“No.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Sam sat looking at her for a moment before sitting up next to her, “You want to… with me?” He whispered into her ear. The blond was nodding before she met his eyes. Stroking her hair back away from her ear, he concentrated on still whispering in her ear.

“So, as it would be your first time, I’ll let you chose, slow and passionate or hard and fast.” He bent his face to her neck and nibbled on her skin, placing soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

“Hard and fast.” She breathed after a moment. Smiling against her neck Sam took her left hand and lead it down the covers and between his legs.

“I want you to feel what _you_ are doing to me.”

“Jesus Christ, that’s a monster!” Claire pulled her hand back quickly as it she had been burned.

“Still want hard and fast?” Sam asked sitting to face her, his face completely serious, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. This is entirely up to you.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Claire took off her top, throwing it aside.

“Challenge accepted.” Sam rolled over to his duffle bag, rooting around in it.

“Where… are you…” Claire sat for a moment confused.

“Claire, as much as I want to feel skin to skin, I don’t want you pregnant.” He held up a condom and a some lube.

“Sexy.” Claire crossed her arms.

“Lay back, Little One.” Sam commanded. Rolling her eyes, she laid back and huffed a breath. Taking both of her hands in his, Sam slammed them over her head and pinned them to the bed, “These. Don’t. Move. Not till I tell you.”

“Sure.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“We going to start like this? Okay. Strip. Hands and knees then. Up.” Claire frowned but obeyed, her little breasts swaying as she was in position in front of Sam. Running his hands along her bare form, he placed a quick smack to her ass.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“What the fuck, Sir.” He spanked her again.

“That hurts!”

“That hurts, Sir!” He repeated it.

“Damn it, that hurts. Sir.”

“Good girl. Good pet.” He rubbed the reddened area and kissed her back, “I hit hard, I’m into impact play, so that is something you should know about me off the bat. Spanking, caning, paddling.” He grabbed one of her ass cheeks and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises, “Fuck that gets me so hard just thinking about doing that to your ass then fucking you through it.” He released her when he heard her squeak, “I suppose we should go through a list of hard and soft limits, later.” He kissed her back up her spine to her shoulders, “This is about you.” He ran one of his large hands between her legs. “And your pleasure.” Taking one of his fingers, he pushed in slowly finding that she was wet but could stand to be a bit wetter. Slowly he began to pump in and out of her with the one finger. “I have found that preparing my partner first is always the way to go.

She looked over at him, her eyes were starting to go glassy on him and he was only one finger in. Ah….virgins.

“Little One, I would like for you to do something for me.” He said softly while he was still working on her, “Can you think right now?”

Nodding her head she looked up at him.

“Good, I want you to pull down my pants and boxers for me, help me work them off me. Can you do that for me?”

Her large eyes worked their way down his body to his pants. As she went for the elastic and started to pull on them, he lifted his hips and slid a second finger to join the first causing her to gasp. Then she saw him and her mouth dropped. Sam knew he was large. Dean may be a ladies man but Sam was the well hung of the brothers.

“Oh, fuck.”

Sam held up two fingers from his other hand, “You’ve got a way to go unless you like pain.”

“Yes. I want it. Give it to me.” She reached out for his cock and started stroking it earning her a groan from him. Biting his lip, he knew that it was a bad idea for him to go in now. She was incredibly tight and he was quite large and that would just be a bad idea but the way she was begging. Would he even fit?

“Give me a minute longer to prep you so I can get in.”

“Sam, I need you now!” She whined.

“Oh… you’re going to be a bratty sub, I know it.”

“You love me.” She smirked before he thrusted a third finger in, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

Twisting his hand he decided that was all the prep she was going to get. If she was going to be mouthy and she wanted hard and wild then he could deliver. He pulled his hand free and

“This is going to hurt at first.”

“I want the pain.” She panted.

“You say that now.” He rolled the condom on and liberally applied the lube to himself and to the gaping hole he created of her. Pulling her hips up to him, he lined up behind her and slowly pushed forward. Instantly she began moaning and whining. Partially out of discomfort and pain some was pleasure. Once he was fully seated within her, he paused. Waiting for her to grow accustomed to his size.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. It hurts. It hurts. It’s like a broom handle.”

“Fucked many broom handles have you?” Sam chuckled.

“Oh God, fuck, fuck. Oh it hurts!”

“Relax your body, it will stretch. It will fit. Breathe, relax.” He moved slowly back then forward.

“FUCK!” She screeched.

He repeated the action. This time she held in the noise.

Leaning forward, he placed a hand on her torso, “Breathe Claire, in…… out….. in…. out…. Relax…. You need to let your body relax in order to accommodate me otherwise this won’t work.”

Claire breathed with Sam and started to relax slowly. Sam moved again, slowly. This time while there were still moans of pain, there were now moans of pleasure as well. Sam remained bent forward and moved one hand towards her clit, rubbing it in tiny furiously little circles as he moved his hips in slow shallow thrusts.

“Oh!” Claire’s breathing was starting to speed up even though her occasional grunts were pain laced.

“Feeling a little better?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Her voice was a little more dreamy sounding.

“Are you ready for me?”

“What…?” She looked over her should at him, “What do you mean?”

“You said hard and fast, right? You still want that?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay then. We’ll use stoplight if you need it.” Sam rubbed her back as he grabbed across her chest to her shoulder and held on her hip with his other hand, kissing her neck and shoulders, Sam began a brutal thrusting pace. Holding her tightly in his arms, he put forth all the power he had in him behind his thrust. At first she was silent before a chilling wail filled the room, catching her breath she continued to cry out, moaning and screaming. Meanwhile Sam’s face was screwed up in concentration, trying to chase after some sort of pleasure for her or for him.

Slowing down, Sam rose to his knees, wrapping his hands around her waist he flipped them around and laid back with her on top.

“Oh, fuck!” Claire was facing away from Sam.

“Turn around Little One, face me.” It was difficult for her to do so, she ended up pulling off of him but once she turned around she sunk back down on him, causing the both of them to groan, “Now, ride me, as hard as you want. I want you to get off.” He said, resting his hands on her waist.

Rolling her hips forward then side to side, she experimented with different motions until she found some that started making her breath catch. Moving faster and faster, she bent forward, resting her hands on Sam’s chest.

“Jesus, Sam… I… Oh…Fuck…” She closed her eyes and threw back her head.

Sitting up Sam wrapped his arms around Claire and pulled down on her tiny frame while he rolled his hips up hard.

“I’m so fucking close, Claire…” Sam held her in his arms as he pounded up into her, “You’re so amazingly tight.”

“Sam… I… I… don’t… oh my God… I’m… Fuck….”

“Let go…Little One, let go…” Biting his lip, Sam desperately held back his orgasm for as long as he could, he wanted to make sure that she came first. Leaning forward, he rested his face into her neck.

‘S…a...a….a…m…m….m…m…m…m…m…..!!!” Claire wailed tightening around Sam. It was within three strokes that Sam followed her over the edge, biting down on her neck as he came.

Tired, spent and sweaty, Same rolled her off of him, and pulled out of her slowly, pulling the condom off and throwing it away, he looked over at Claire and assessed her.

“You okay?”

“I’m sore.” She replied honestly.

“You want to take a bath?”

“No, not right now, I’m too tired to move.”

Sam chuckled and pulled her in close, trying to keep her out of the wet spot.

“Can we go to the bunker tomorrow?” She asked sleepily. "And fuck some more?"

“We got to finish the hunt,” He replied, “But when we’re done we’ll go together and if you're good, we can fuck some more.” He kissed her lips softly.

“Promise?” She sighed and closed her eyes.

“Yeah, I promise.” Sam closed his eyes.

“Hey Sam?” She asked after a quiet minute.

“Yeah?” Sam had closed his eyes.

“How did you know it wasn’t me screaming for help out there?”

“The voice said please. You never do.” He snuggled into her.

“I never will.”

“Then I’ll smack your ass red.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Claire rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

“I think this is the start to a great relationship.” Sam sighed and closed his eyes once more.

 


End file.
